


Freefalling

by Vauxiliatrix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Drabble, I wanted to make an au for this, Injury, M/M, Neil is dumb, andrew is a teeny tiny bit ooc, but heres a lil thing for now, wings!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauxiliatrix/pseuds/Vauxiliatrix
Summary: Neil can't exactly fly, but hey you can't say he never tried.





	Freefalling

It ended with the roof.

It’s not like Neil was exactly trying to die, it just so happened he was very much so more out of practice than he thought since evermore. Now he was sitting in the infirmary with Abby tending to his broken wing and Andrew sneering at the door. 

“It was your idea.”

“Drew.”

Andrew gave him a look and Neil sighed, rubbing his neck. He wasn’t exactly wrong.

Neil can’t exactly fly very well. After years of being on the run and having to hide his large wings by having them wrapped and squished constantly to his back, it didn’t exactly allow opportunities to practice. 

The idea came up when Neil was sitting on Andrew’s lap on the couch, his wings draped around them like a curtain. Andrew was gripping the small of his back and Neil’s arms were resting over Andrew’s shoulders. Neil bent down and nibbled on Andrew’s neck, and in turn Andrew’s hand slid up and stroked the sensitive base of his wings on his back. His wings jostled, and suddenly Neil was ruffling his wings more than intended.

With a small flap of his wings, he stopped ruffling and looked down at a discontent, feather covered Andrew. He stuck out his tongue, grabbed the feather perched on it, and turned it with his fingers. Neil turned red and became sheepish when Andrew’s hand returned to his back.

“Ask me something.”

“Why do you deal with these?” Neil gestured to the resting wings around them.

“Why not? They’re a part of you. I could care less even if you had horns. You’re still an idiot. _My _idiot.” Andrew pushed Neil more towards his chest as he said this.__

____

“My turn. Can you actually use these to you know? Fly?” Andrew let go and did a lazy flapping gesturing with his hands. Neil snorted as he rolled off Andrew to sit beside him. 

____

He stared at Andrew as he admitted “I don’t know. I haven’t tried since the nest.”

____

Andrew’s brows furrowed at this confession, but before he could ask, Neil stood up, shook himself, and began to speed walk out the room. He walked until he reached the roof door and jostled it open. He was met with a swift breeze which he deeply breathed in. He could never get tired of the rush the winds of freedom gave him. (Lmao how poetic) Andrew wasn’t far behind him, opening the door as Neil was merely a step closer to falling off the edge of the roof. 

____

Neil crouched, looking down at the lot below him. No one was here except a few cars. It was spring break and everyone was either at home or minding their own. Neil looked back at Andrew, whos jaw was tense as he took in Neil’s perch. Neil looked back at the distance below him.

____

“Andrew.” Neil could feel Andrew’s stare burning through his back.

____

“Do you trust me?”

____

**Author's Note:**

> Nope Andrew doesn't trust him for shit when it comes to JUMPING OFF THE R O O F. 
> 
> I hope to make an au for this someday :^)
> 
> follow me @angstie-gaykeepers @ tumblr


End file.
